Tommy Jarvis
' Tommy Jarvis' is one of the series' most frequently recurring characters, appearing in three films played by three different actors. Tommy (Corey Feldman) made his first appearance in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter as a young boy with an affinity for making his own masks and make-up effects. When Jason Voorhees brings his blood bath to the Jarvis cabin, Tommy is forced to fight for his life along with his sister Trish. In an attempt to trick Jason, who is attacking Trish, Tommy shaves his head to make himself appear as Jason was when he himself was young. Distracted by Tommy's appearance, Jason is attacked by him with a machete and knocked to the floor, apparently dead. While embracing Trish, Tommy notices Jason beginning to stir and proceeds to go into a maniacal state, brutally attacking Jason with his machete while screaming "Die! Die! Die!", ignoring Trish's desperate protests for him to stop. The film ends with Tommy visiting Trish at a hospital an unspecified time after killing Jason and being hugged by her, while staring emotionlessly and blank-faced at the camera. Tommy (John Shepherd) returns in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning as a teenager/adult, now living in a halfway house, having spent the last five years in a mental institution. When Roy Burns begins committing murders in the style of Jason Voorhees, Tommy's sanity begins to slip away again and he starts suffering hallucinations and nightmares of Jason. Tommy is later forced to kill Burns in self-defense, and this seems to push him over the edge; the final scene of the film has a hockey-masked Tommy preparing to stab the halfway house's assistant director, Pam. Original Tommy actor Corey Feldman resumes the role for a cameo appearance in a dream sequence at the beginning of the film. In Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, a more stable Tommy (Thom Mathews) decides to confront his demons by cremating Jason's body. Digging up Jason's body, Tommy's memories of his encounter with Jason rise to the surface, and he ends up repeatedly impaling Jason's corpse with a piece of cemetery fence. Unfortunately, this attracts a bolt of lightning, which both resurrects Jason and grants him numerous superhuman abilities. Trying to make amends for his mistake, Tommy warns Sheriff Garris that Jason has returned to Crystal Lake (renamed "Forest Green"), but the sheriff assumes he has had another psychotic break and ignores him; the pile of bodies Jason racks up only convinces the sheriff that the killer is in fact Tommy. Tommy eventually teams up with Garris' daughter Megan, a counselor at Camp Forest Green, to defeat Jason himself. Researching occultbooks, he decides to return Jason to the lake where he originally drowned as a child. Tommy succeeds in chaining Jason to the bottom of the lake, but almost drowns in the process. After regaining consciousness thanks to Megan swimming him ashore and performing CPR on him, Tommy grimly notes that it is finally over, and Jason is at last home. The novelization of Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives reveals that what happened between Tommy and Pam at the end of Friday the 13th: A New Beginning; the book explains that Pam had managed to return Tommy to his senses and, when Tommy was put back in a mental institution, she helped him recover. The novel Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs references Tommy, revealing he has written at least six books about Jason and Crystal Lake, with the title of one them being mentioned as My Life of Hell: One Man's Fight Against Jason Voorhees, which is described as a "whiny piece of garbage" by a character. In the mockumentary called "The Crystal Lake Massacres Revisited" (included on the 2009 DVD extra) it is mentioned that Tommy was thought to be the killer in "Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives" by the local town folk. It also talks about Tommy's stay at the state mental hospital, and how due to overcrowding was sent to Pinehurst. Tommy faces Jason again in the comic miniseries Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: Nightmare Warriors. When Jason attacks Dr. Maggie Borrough's group for those who have survived Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger, Tommy intervenes and reveals his intent to finish Jason off, ultimately decapitating him with the help of Jason's great-niece, Stephanie. After both Freddy and Jason are defeated, Tommy is appointed leader of the Nightmare Warriors byAsh Williams. It was Joseph Zito's original intention to have Tommy become the antagonist and "new Jason" in any subsequent Friday the 13th films created after the fourth. The ending of''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' leads up to this, although due to the negative reaction to that film, the idea was dropped. The producers of the 2009 Friday the 13th reboot considered using the Tommy character, but decided not to because they wanted to create their own mythology. Mezco Toyz has released a statuette of both Tommy and Jason, depicting the scene of the two grappling with each other underwater from Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. Category:Friday the 13th Characters